tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:81.105.1.125
Welcome --- Bienvenue --- Willkommen Thanks for your edit to the Burrell no. 4000 page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and links to pages that tell you . Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Please sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 15:03, 13 March 2011 :(Note:- this message is generated by the Wikia system Bot on my behalf, and I may not be on-line but I will reply to messages ASAP ). Re:Fowler 11425 (14425) Carry On Hi I just realised the link from Carry On to Fowler no. 11425 was wrong and have fixed it by moving the page to Fowler no. 14425 along with fixing the link in the List of Named Vehicles which was were the error originated from. Thanks for starting the page with the history of engine. Items like The Saunders Collection within the text are best linked by adding a 'wiki link' using the link button after highlighting the text or by adding [[title of article]] (the square brackets being the code to tell it its a link placed around the articles name). This then joins related article together. see the examples with in the text above. - 19:27, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:recent edits Hi Thanks for the update to Burrell no. 4000 list of events but as it has wiped out the past events list i have reverted it as i cannot work out just which events you were adding, as Bedford and GDSF have not happened yet (in 2011). The easy way to add anew year is to copy the past one and change the links to suit were different. Note: * The year sub heading is formatted by the use of a ";" infront of the heading text. * Event titles are linked by use of event title Underlines do not create links (some web markup languages display/create links like that & the green advert links you see as an anonymous (IP) editor look like a name or words underlined. (Users with accounts (i.e a User name) dont seen them or 99% of the other adverts that wikia adds to the page margin automatically) If the actual page does not exist and a link is created by using [ brackets or the link create button then it shows up red, if it exist it is blue or a Case orange/sand colour to most users. (Link names are case sensitive with Welland Steam and Country Rally being a different page to Welland Steam and Country rally) * A * is used to create a bullet point list * Headings are added using Heading L1 text and Heading L2 text etc that appear in the table of contents. The WYSIWYG editor that wikia added to "help" new users is crap as it tries to hide the fomating code and templates (indicating them by s stupid little symbol). It is best switched off by clicking the "use source mode" button on the toolbar then the codes are visble, but toolbar buttons can be used to add most common wiki markup codes. Or Just add plain text and I'll update it when i see the change (dont be put of it took me a bit to get the hang of and the more complex stuff to create templates i still dont get - hence some 'faulty' ones with odd characters appearing due to differing versions of wiki code used on this site from Wikipedia were some material is from). Its easier to build on others work than to start from scratch. - 12:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for starting Burrell no. 3890 - Majestic , i've updated it to the standard engine page layout with a summary infobox for the spec & added an image. I'll need to look for some more upto-date photos to add as it is from 2008. Past Owners appear to differ between show guides - Gale or Cole ? :P.S. A blank 'Steam engine page' to copy is at Project:Templatemsgsteamengine - Some links in the PML tables of engines automatically load it when the 'red' link is clicked if the engine does not have a page yet. Using inplace of the standard page link were make is replaced by the makers name i.e Burrell and 1234 is replaced by the engines serial/makers number. It has not been rolled out to al the manufactures lists yet. There are plenty of engines to add if you fancy starting them off as i see you have added several others in the past. The Saunders Collection also needs the fairground rides adding and any other vehicles in the collection. - 14:45, August 16, 2011 (UTC)